Cuentos de Navidad
by Killina88
Summary: Akane ha organizado una actividad navideña.


**Cuentos de N****avidad**

**Por: Killina88**

**

* * *

  
**

Era una linda blanca noche de navidad en la familia Tendo, los invitados se habían marchado, dejando a la familia con mucho que limpiar y recoger como años anteriores. Pero esta vez seria distinto, Akane tenía en mente otra cosa, algo que venía pensando desde la navidad pasada. Era una lástima que su madre no estuviera ahí, desde que ella murió esa tradición había muerto con ella. Recordó como esperaba despierta ese momento, era su parte favorita de la noche.

Reunió a todos, haciendo que se sentaran alrededor del árbol de navidad, con un poco de té y unas galletas preparadas por Kasumi.

-Hola familia, se preguntaran porque los he reunido aquí, y es que los Tendo tenemos una tradición que me gustaría que recordáramos en nombre de mi madre. Cada navidad nos reuníamos en la noche para contar cuentos, creados por nosotros, me gustaría que lo intentáramos.

-¡Pero que buena idea Akane!, hace mucho que no hacemos esto.- sonrió Kasumi.

-Hiii…hija ¡Bua, bua bua! – lloró Soun a cataratas.

-Papá ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya estas llorando.-reprochó Nabiki.

-Que tontería-se bufó Ranma.

_-_Yo empezare- se adelantó Genma- quedaran impactados con el mío_…._

_Hace muchos años en la antigua Roma __vivía un emperador llamado Julio, Julio… Genma .Julio Genma vivía en un enorme palacio lleno de súbditos y comida…mucha comida. Pero no todos estaban felices con la vida que llevaba el humilde Julio Genma. Algunos como su propio hijo que ahora lo llamaban "El caballo salvaje" por su mente liberal, decían que no cumplía sus funciones como gobernante, que gastaba en lujos innecesarios y que el pueblo sufría de hambre. Julio Genma obviamente pensaba que eran ideas radicales de una mente joven. No entendía por que el pueblo tenía que comer, si lo que tenía que hacer era trabajar para su emperador._

_Como todos los días__ Julio Genma visitó al Oráculo, esa joven calculadora de mente fría, podía predecir absolutamente todo. Gracias a ella y a su hijo había logrado conquistar naciones enteras._

_-Dime __Oráculo ¿qué es lo que ves? ¿Qué es lo que depara mi futuro?_

_-Son 1000 denarios de oro.- contestó la joven oráculo._

_-Pero si te pago diariamente por ver mi horóscopo._

_-Págame o no te diré nada._

_-Ten, espero que eso ayude en tu visión._

_-Perfecto.- dijo guardándose los denarios- Veo un futuro sangriento para Julio Genma._

_-Gllup ¿Sangriento?- preguntó temeroso._

_-Si, esta tarde el consejo de ancianos y tu hijo te apuñalaran por la espalda._

_-¿Apuñalarme por la espalda? ¡Que malagradecidos! ¡Cuando yo por misericordia les tiro un pedazo de pan! Bien, gracias oráculo, tomare cartas en el asunto._

_-Recuerda Julio Genma, hoy a la tarde._

_-Gracias__._

_Era la tarde, el consejo había llamado a Julio Genma para una cita de emergencia, sabía que el malvado consejo de ancianos y su hijo lo apuñalarían por la espalda, así que llamó a sus guardias reales._

_-Quedan arrestados por __traición máxima al emperador – dijo el líder militar Sounius Al momento que un millón de guardias rodeaban con lanzas a los rebeldes._

_-Destierren a ese hijo del demonio.-miro despectivo Julio Genma a su hijo._

_-¡Pero papá soy tu hijo! _

_-Eres un mal agradecido pude haberte matado__ Pero la hija de Sounius me ha suplicado que no te mate. Deberías suplicarme perdón._

_-__¡Alane regresaré por ti y me casaré contigo como lo prometí!_

_-Te equivocas Alane ahora esta comprometida con Kunopatro faraón de Egipto, quien esta perdidamente enamorado de Alane así uniremos nuestros imperios y tendré mucha más fortuna._

_-¡No puedes hacer esto__! ¡Nooo Allaaannee!_

_-¿Y que hacemos con los dos viejos? _

_-¡Tiradlos a los leones!_

_-¡Julio Genma si he sido tu maestro desde que era pequeño!_

_-__Tírenlo lo más rápido posible. Este viejo me da nauseas._

_-¡Nooooo!_

_Y así Julio Genma siguió comiendo hasta saciarse, teniendo dinero joyas y sus mil y un __súbditos._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

-JAJAJAJAJA pero que bonito cuento.- se aplaudió a si mismo Genma.

-¡¿Y que se supone que tiene eso de bonito Papá?!- preguntó Ranma enojado.

-¡Julio Genma por favor! ¿No te gusto?

-¡No! ¡Eres un viejo estúpido!

-Que vergüenza me das como alumno Genma, es hora de que cuente mi cuento. _Muchísimos años atrás…_

-Ósea cuando nació…- se río Ranma.

-¡Cállate y escucha es un cuento muy bonito!

_Muchísimos años atrás en el antiguo México, gobernaba un dios, el dios Happocoatl. Podía ser un dios misericordioso si se cumplían con los sacrificios y tributos, o podía traer hambruna, diluvios, y peste si no se cumplía con este. Como era acostumbrado el pueblo hacía un ritual para despertar al Dios y brindarle el tributo y el sacrificio necesario._

_El Dios miró la ofrenda decepcionado._

_-__Sounatl ¿qué es esto?_

_-Lo siento, Dios poderoso es toda la ropa íntima que pudimos encontrar.-suplico de rodillas._

_-Es cierto- aseguraba temeroso Genmatl_

_-No es suficiente, ahora tendrás que pagarme con algo mayor, una jovencita. Una de tus hermosas hijas._

_-Pero señor, son mis hijas. Mejor __tómela a ella.- dijo empujando a una joven pelirroja de trenza hacia delante._

_En cuanto el Dios Happoatl vio la dulce joven pelirroja quedó totalmente enamorado. _

_-Dios Happoatl haré todo lo que usted me pida. TODO-remarcó la ultima palabra sensualmente- Soy su más fiel esclava.- se inclino la chica de trenza en un vestido muy revelador._

-Ok ya fue suficiente.-interrumpió Ranma.

-Que horror de cuento.- exclamó Akane.

-Que desagradable-agrego Genma.

-¿A quién le toca?-preguntó Nabiki.

-Oigan háganme caso si es un muy lindo cuento.-hacia ojos de cachorrito- Porque nadie me quiere.

-¡Me toca!- dijo Soun.

_Había una vez tres osos artistas marciales, que vivían en el bosque: Osoun el oso más sabio, el temido panda y el joven osito de trenza quien era conocido por su agilidad. Un día un enano viejo pervertido se perdió en el bosque por culpa de un despistado muchacho de bandana que le había dado la dirección incorrecta, vagando por el bosque descubrió la casa donde vivían los tres osos. _

_Cuando los osos no estaban, el enano viejo pervertido entró a la casa. _

_El enano viejo pervertido probó la sopa -¡Ay! –Gritó tirando la sopa al suelo-. ¡Esta sopa está horrible! ¡¿Quién pudo preparar semejante barbaridad?!- Leyó la nota de al lado que decía: __Joven osito de trenza, hoy te preparé tu sopa, espero que te guste. Con cariño joven osita azulada._

_  
El enano viejo pervertido probó la sopa del segundo plato.- ¡Que horror! ¡Otra vez ese horrible sabor!- Leyó una segunda nota: __Papá también te preparé una a ti , así no te pones celoso. Tu hija osita azulada._

_-Esa osita azulada, si que cocina mal, bueno la tercera es la vencida. Probó la sopa del tercer plato que era un poco más grande, no sin antes leer la tercera nota. __Papa, Panda, Joven osito, les dejo un plato de sopa grande para que la compartan y unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago. Con amor osita castaña.__  
-¡Mmm! Esta sopa está deliciosa.  
Y se la comió toda. _

_Después de comer, el enano viejo pervertido quiso dormir un poco. Se acostó en la cama grande y dijo-¡Está durísima!  
Entonces se acostó en la cama  
mediana y dijo-¡Está muy blanda!  
Por último, se acostó en la cama pequeña. Era tan cómoda que se quedó dormido. _

_Los osos regresaron a su casa.  
Osito joven de trenza dijo--¡Gracias a Dios alguien ha tirado toda mi sopa!  
Osoun dijo con lamento-¡Alguien ha probado mi sopa, pero no la tiró! ¡Maldita sea!  
El Panda dijo- ¡Alguien nos ha comido la sopa que preparó osita castaña!_

_¡Esto es imperdonable!-dijo Osoun_

_-¡Maldito bastardo!-replicó el panda._

_Los tres osos, tristes y hambrientos, decidieron irse a la cama.  
-¡Alguien ha dormido en mi cama!-Osoun dijo.  
-¡Alguien ha dormido en mi cama también!- dijo Panda.  
El osito gritó: -¡Alguien está durmiendo en mi cama! _

_El enano viejo pervertido despertó. Al ver a los osos saltó de la cama y trato de salir corriendo pero fue demasiado tarde, los ositos lo agarraron a golpes, tirándolo de un lado a otro, pateándolo, dándole una que otra sacudida, otro poco de tortura, hasta que el enano pervertido no pudo más. Luego tomaron un barril, lo pusieron dentro. Atando el exterior con un montón de cadenas, sogas, y le hicieron uno que otro blindaje, después agregaron pesas y tiraron el barril al fondo del lago del bosque, para que el enano viejo pervertido nunca más molestara a nadie. Desde entonces los tres osos son reconocidos mundialmente, ya que trajeron paz y prosperidad al bosque encantado. Fin. _

-¡Maravilloso Tendo!-celebró Genma.

-¡En verdad ese si fue un buen cuento!- emocionado dijo Ranma.

Sintieron un aura demoníaca a sus espaldas.

-Primero no me dejan contar mi lindo cuento y ahora se burlan del pequeño viejito. ¡Me las pagaran!- dijo listo para tirar una bomba Hapossai.

-Maestro espere, todavía no hemos contado todos los cuentos.-dijo Kasumi con su voz angelical.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides Kasumi.

-Contare mi cuento- dijo Kasumi.

_Había una vez una joven que vivía cerca de un gran bosque. Al otro lado del bosque vivía su padre, todos la conocían como Delantal Rojo. Por su hermoso delantal que siempre traía._

_Un día su padre le llamó por teléfono y le dijo: _

_-Delantal Rojo, porfavor tráeme tu rica comida que tanto me gusta._

_-Padre ¿ya te acabaste la comida que te había dado ayer?_

_-Si, no permitirías que tu viejo padre muriera de hambre ¿Verdad?_

_-Ahora mismo voy para allá._

_Así, Delantal Rojo, llevando su cestito, fue por el bosque a visitar a su padre. En el camino la observó un panda hambriento, desde detrás de algunos árboles. _

_El panda, con su voz más amistosa, preguntó: _

_-¿Dónde vas, querida Delantal Rojo? ¿A quién llevas esa canasta con alimentos? _

_-Voy a ver a mi padre, que vive en un dojo al otro extremo del bosque -respondió Delantal Rojo. _

_-Tus piernas son muy cortas yo me adelantaré y le diré a tu padre que le vas a visitar -dijo el panda pensando en deshacerse del papá. _

_-Pero usted señor Panda es… es muy gordo.-dijo apenada._

_-Solo tengo mucho pelo-mintió- Llegaré antes._

_Delantal Rojo se entretuvo en el camino recogiendo flores silvestres. Mientras tanto el hambriento panda se dirigió con mucha "rapidez" a la casa donde vivía el padre._

_-¡Creo que voy a morir!-exclamó tratando de recuperar el aliento- Ya soy demasiado viejo._

_Estaba muy impaciente porque no había comido en un día. _

_Sin embargo, el padre se había ido muy temprano para entrenar, y el panda encontró la casa vacía._

_Poniéndose el gorro de dormir el hombre se metió en la cama y esperó a Delantal Rojo. La joven entró a la casa._

_-¡OH my! ¡Papá! -exclamó Delantal Rojo-, ¡te haz puesto lentes! _

_-Son para verte mejor -dijo el panda. _

_-Padre, ¡pero que gordo estas! _

_-Es para tener más espacio. Es solo un poco de pancita, tampoco es para tanto- dijo con la autoestima por los suelos. _

_-Papá, ¡Te estas quedando pelado! _

_-Es para… es para… ¡Ah que diablos! ¡Dame la comida! -gritó el hombre ya convertido en panda._

_Un doctor que se encontraba cerca escuchó a Delantal Rojo que pedía socorro por la ventana. Tomando su bisturí corrió hacia la casa para salvarla. _

_-¡Doctor! que bueno que vino- comentó algo agitada- ese panda quiere robar la comida de mi padre._

_-Ho…hola Delantal Rojo- tartamudeo el doctor- Di…dime, ¿donde esta?_

_-En frente de usted Doctor._

_-¡Ahora lo mataré! Que suave es este panda._

_-Es la almohada Doctor._

_-¡Ahora si lo matare! _

_-Es el sillón doctor._

_-¡Te matare panda! ¡Pero que duro esta!_

_-Es la mesa doctor._

_-Ah si… ya lo sabía._

_El Panda aprovechó la ligera locura del doctor y salió corriendo por la puerta._

_-¡OH no se escapa con la comida!-grito Delantal Rojo._

_Una cazadora que pasaba por ahí le disparó al panda y de un balazo le mato._

_-Gracias hermana._

_-No es nada, supe que había un panda suelto por aquí, y ahora que están en peligro de extinción, las pieles se venden extremadamente caras. Bueno nos vemos.- se despidió llevándose el panda en una carreta._

_-¡Te matare Panda!- exclamo el Doctor destruyendo la mitad del Dojo._

_-Ah doctor…- dijo divertida- Ya mataron al Panda._

_-¡Que le paso a mi dojo!- grito el padre desesperado._

_-Hola Padre aquí esta tu comida.- cordialmente mencionó Delantal Rojo.- Le puse una pizca de sal, como te gusta._

_-Gracias… Delantal Rojo- dijo el pobre hombre con lágrimas en los ojos al ver su dojo destruido._

-Y colorín, colorado este cuento se ha acabado.- concluyó Kasumi.

-Vaya papá, ¿no te sentiste identificado?- se burló Ranma.

-Ey Kasumi que tienes contra los pandas-escrito en un cartel comento el panda.

-Haré mas galletas- se limitó a decir la joven castaña.

-Bien… me toca.- suspiró Nabiki.

_Hubo una vez en un lugar, una época de muchísima sequía y hambre para los animales. Una zorra caminaba con cara larga, por el campo cuando se le apareció un mago de cabello negro y largo, algo cegatón, que le entregó un saco con ramitas.__"Son mágicas, y serán aún más mágicas si sabes usarlas"__ La zorra se moría de hambre, pero decidió no morder las ramitas pensando en darles buen uso. _

_Al volver a casa, encontró una ovejita muy vieja, fea llamada Cologggne y pobre casi no podía caminar.__"__Dame algo, por favor__"__, le dijo. La zorra, no tenía nada salvo las ramitas, pero como eran mágicas se resistía a dárselas. Sin embargó, recordó como sus padres le enseñaron desde pequeña a compartirlo todo y luego se acordó como ella por su parte aprendió a no regalar nada, así que sacó una ramita del saco y se la dio a la oveja a cambio de su lana calentita. Al instante, la rama brilló con mil colores, mostrando su magia, un banquete para la oveja. La oveja murió por no tener lana a los pocos días. La zorra ya calentita siguió contrariada y contenta a la vez, pensando que estas ramitas tendrían un precio valioso en el mercado. Se topó con un cerdo que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de una chica, le intercambio una ramita para que la chica tuviera una cita con el, concluida la cita el cerdo se suicido para que la zorra pudiera comérselo. "Era el trato justo" pensó la zorra. Lo mismo pasó con un muchacho que a cambio de una ramita que le daría de la cura a su maldición, entregó la granja de su prometida. La zorra regresó a la casa sin ramitas.  
_

_Al llegar a casa, contó la historia y su encuentro con el mago a su padre, que se mostraba sorprendido, estupefacto e incrédulo por su comportamiento. Claro omitió la parte del intercambio "justo". _

_En ese momento apareció el mago con gran estruendo, y preguntó a la zorra _

-_¿Dónde están las ramitas mágicas que te entregué? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho con ellas?_

_La zorra tranquila y confiada contó que había dado todas sus varitas para ayudar a los demás._

- _Bien hecho, por tu acto de suma bondad. Todo esto será tuyo. _

_  
La zorra salió de su casa para descubrir que a partir de sus ramitas, ¡todos los campos de alrededor se habían convertido en una maravillosa granja llena de agua y comida para todos los animales!  
La zorra se sintió muy contenta por haber obrado mal, y porque la magia de su inteligencia, hubiera devuelto la alegría a todos._

-Eres perversa hija- sollozó Soun.

-Hasta en los cuentos eres de lo peor- comentó Akane.

-¿Qué tiene? Es un pequeño mal, para un bien común.- dijo picara Nabiki.

-A mi me gusto la parte del cerdo- defendió Ranma.

-Yo te entiendo Nabiki, en este mundo hay que sobrevivir.-proclamó Genma.

-Si, vendiendo a los hijos- dijo con sarna Ranma.

- Es mi turno- dijo emocionada Akane.

_Había una vez un dedicado artista marcial muy pobre. Todo lo que tenia en el mundo era su hermosa hija Akanelle. Un día el joven rey llamó al artista marcial porque no había pagado sus impuestos "como siempre". El artista marcial no tenía ni un centavo con que pagarle y su cabeza estaba en juego, entonces dijo: _

_-Tengo una hija muy hermosa. Que estoy seguro que le interesaría, es de su misma edad majestad._

_-No me interesa- respondió._

_-Sabe tejer-mintió el artista marcial._

_-No me interesa- insistió._

_-¡Sabe convertir la piedra en oro!- se precipito a decir._

_-Muy aburrido- bostezo._

_-Es graciosa._

_-Las mujeres son aburridas- se bufo._

_-¡Sabe cocinar!- mintió descaradamente_

_-¡Traédmela! – le ordenó el rey._

_Al día siguiente el rey llevó a la joven a una habitación llena de ingredientes de cocina y ordenó:_

_-Para la mañana siguiente, debes tener un desayuno listo, digno de cualquier rey. Si no lo haces te castigaré._

_Diciendo esto, el rey salió cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. La pobre joven que no podía hacer ni una tostada bien sin quemarla, se arrojó al suelo llorando._

_Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a un viejecillo de tamaño muy pequeño. _

_-Buenas noches niña. ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó._

_-Se supone que tengo que hacer el desayuno para mañana y no puedo hacerlo.- sollozó.  
_

_-Pero que tonterías dices niña, no hay mujer que no sepa cocinar, haber hazme un omellete._

_Después de un tiempo, la joven trajo el omellete al viejecillo._

_-A ver vamos a probar- dijo en tono animado, se llevó el alimento a la boca, sus ojos salieron de su orbita y agregó- Creo que me muero…. ¡Que asco! ¡Que asco! ¡Que asco! _

_-Ve se lo dije- comentó la joven._

_-¿Qué me das si hago el trabajo por ti?-preguntó el viejecillo._

_La joven le dio un hermoso collar, el viejecillo cocino toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, el cuarto estaba lleno de exquisiteces culinarias. El rey al terminar de comer, quiso más. Llevo a la joven a una habitación más grande con más ingredientes y comida y agregó:_

_-Deberás hacerme, la comida de mañana._

_Ese día el viejecillo regresó, encontró a la joven llorando de nuevo. Aceptó hacerle la comida a cambio de un anillo de oro que portaba la joven._

_Cuando el rey comió tantos platillos su gula incremento. Encerró a la joven en una enorme habitación con comida y le dijo:_

_-Si me haces la cena, antes de las ocho, serás mi esposa._

_Esa noche el viejillo volvió, pero la joven ya no tenía nada que darle._

_-Prométeme cuando te cases, tu primera hija será mía._

_Antes de que la joven pudiera contestar el viejecillo cerró el trato. Después de cenar el rey le propuso matrimonio a la joven. Al año siguiente nació su primera hija, La reina se había olvidado por completo del viejecillo. Pero un día apareció de nuevo._

_-Ahora debes de darme lo que me prometiste._

_La reina desesperada le ofreció toda clase de tesoros, pero el los rechazó._

_-Quiero a tu linda hija entrégamela.- dijo con voz depravada._

_-No lo haré._

_-Bien, hagamos un trato tienes tres días para reunir 10 toneladas de ropa intima, si lo haces podrás quedarte con tu hija._

_La reina movilizo a sus tropas consiguiendo toda la ropa intima que pudo, pero esta no llegaba ni a las 5 toneladas, entonces ingenió un plan._

_Al tercer día el viejecillo regresó, demandando lo que había pedido._

_-Aquí tienes, 10 toneladas de ropa intima como indicaste._

_El viejecillo se emociono, abrió la enorme bolsa fuera del castillo. De pronto su cara se torno pálida, no solo era ropa intima de mujer, si no de hombre también._

_-Nunca especificaste si de hombre o de mujer.- rió la reina._

_-Esto no es justo._

_-Si lo es._

_El viejecillo se enojo tanto que la cara se puso azul y nunca más volvió. Así la reina, el rey y su hija vivieron felices para siempre._

-¿Por qué todos maltratan a los pobres viejitos?- dijo lloroso Hapossai. Y porque siempre yo tengo que probar en los cuentos la horrible comida de Akane.- se quejo.

Un mazo aterrizó en la cabeza de Happossai.

-¡Excelente cuento hija!- exclamó Soun.

-¡Muy bueno Akane!- festejo Nabiki.

-Pobre rey lo compadezco, un día se va a dar cuenta como cocina su esposa en realidad y va a querer tirarse de un acantilado.

-Ah si… -arqueó una ceja y agregó- ¿Porque no nos dices tu cuento Ranma?

- ¡Si cuéntalo Ranma! – dijeron al unísono todos.

-Pero que dicen, esas son tonterías ¡yo no hago esas cosas es completamente estúpido! Me retiro, esto es muy aburrido.- dijo levantándose.

-Idiota- murmuro, luego prosiguió- ¿Quién quiere contar otro?

-¡Me toca! ¡Me toca!-

-Oiga Saotome me toca a mi.

-Pero si a usted ya le toco Tendo.

- ¡No es cierto toca el mío!- dijo Nabiki

Así pasaron unas cuantas horas más, hasta que la actividad se dio por concluida por el cansancio de los presentes.

Akane fue directo a su cuarto, sintió frío, la ventana estaba abierta. La cerró, no sin antes notar un pequeño cassete que decía:_ "Escúchame". _Emocionada corrió hacia su grabadora poniendo play inmediatamente.

-Cuento de Navidad aclaró un poco su garganta -Por Ranma Saotome.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, esta es una idea que rondaba en épocas navideñas, solo que no tenia tiempo para escribirlo. ****Reconocerán varios cuentos que fueron adaptados al estilo Ranma ½, espero que les guste y divierta. En el siguiente capitulo y último, veremos cual es el cuento de Ranma.**

**¡****Mucha felicidad para todos!**

**Killina88**


End file.
